


Heavy Bukkake

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Bukkake, Foot Fetish, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic comes up with a flimsy excuse for the team to come all over Heavy, and they fall for it, or at least pretend to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Bukkake

”I assure you it is a completely legitimate experiment.”

“Then why d’you have to get us all stinkin’ drunk?” Demoman observed. Not that he was ever  _not_  stinking drunk, but it seemed to be a valid point nonetheless.

“Because,” Medic cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses and adopted his best professional voice, “the alcohol will slow your arousal but heighten the potency of your genetic material.”

“Doc, I don’t think that’s how that works—” Engineer piped up, but was quickly cut off by Medic’s stern glare.

“Who has the medical degree among us?”

“Don’t think it’s you,” Scout laughed, already drunk off his ass from his single bottle of beer. Another stern glare from Medic, then he turned to address the rest of the drunken team.

“If any of you do not wish to participate, leave, now,” he quipped, challenging them. Seven men shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, glancing at each other, but none moved to leave. “Sehr gut,” Medic grinned, and motioned to the Heavy. 

The giant obediently came forward, standing in front of Medic. Unlike the others, he was completely sober. A while earlier, he had joined in the revelry, but it was not enough to get him more than slightly tipsy, and it had worn off rather quickly. Currently, he looked a tad nervous, face turned downward even as he looked at his Medic. “Doktor,” he whispered, leaning close to him, “are you sure this is okay? To trick them?”

Medic’s grin softened and he patted his secret lover affectionately on the shoulder. “It will not hurt them, and for all they know, they are furthering scientific research. Why, they might even have a bit of fun. Do not worry so much, liebe,” he whispered back. Heavy merely nodded, some of the tension leaving his face.

“Now,” Medic smiled openly, clasping his hands together, “you will each get your turn. If you are having trouble, Heavy has graciously agreed to help, providing that you ask first. He can take a little roughing up if need be, don’t be shy. Heavy, please sit.” Medic gestured to the floor in the middle of the semi-circle the other men had formed, and Heavy did as he was told, sitting on his heels before them. Sitting in a chair would have made him still too tall, and besides, being on his knees put him in a much more… submissive position. Medic quickly sat and crossed his legs to disguise the erection he was already beginning to sport. He already couldn’t wait; they had been planning this for days, and what Heavy had first suggested as a fantasy and Medic had latched onto and strove to make a reality was finally about to happen. While Heavy still seemed to feel guilty for lying to the team about their true motives, Medic thought of it as paying them a favor; how long had it been since any of their teammates had gotten laid? Surely far too long, and though a circle-jerk around a man may not have been their first choice, it would still release some of their sexual tension. Medic smiled serenely to himself as he looked out over the hungry faces of his teammates, already eagerly reaching for their belts.

“Remember to ejaculate  _onto_  him, not  _near_  him or in his mouth. That is the most important part!” Medic reminded them, then waved his hand. “You may begin.”

There was a flurry of activity as belts and buttons and zippers were undone, and then a symphony of quiet grunts and moans began. Each man set his own rhythm, some teasing the heads, some stroking the shafts, others playing with foreskin and frenulums. Demoman swayed unsteadily on his feet and approached the seated Russian, his large cock level with the man’s chin.

“Think you can help me out here?” he slurred, “always have a bit o’ trouble when I’ve been drinkin’.” He nudged Heavy’s lips with his dick, holding it as it was still limp. Heavy nodded, using his lips to suck the head into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. “Oh, that’s the stuff,” Demo sighed, reaching out to stroke the stubble at the back of Heavy’s head. His single eyelid fluttered as his cock began to harden, filling the larger man’s mouth. Heavy sucked at it tenderly, swirling his tongue over the head and tasting the man’s bitter pre-come. 

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched, strangled grunt, and Heavy felt a warm splash against his cheek. While he had been preoccupied, Scout had come up beside him, jerked himself quickly, and spent his load. After a few moments of ecstasy, he quickly regained his senses and tucked himself back into his pants.

“Woo-wee, check out Quick Draw,” Engineer chuckled, stroking himself slowly with his real hand as he watched the Scout’s blush darken from embarrassment. 

“Whatever, Hardhat, you wish you could please a woman that fast,” he shot back as the rest of the team joined in the snickering.

“Son, I’m surprised you managed to please  _yourself_  that fast,” the shorter man replied good-naturedly, but their youngest teammate was already obviously past some friendly jibbing. 

“Yeah, well, I’m done here. It’s gettin’ awful gay for me. Doc, can I go now or what?” Scout said stiffly, tapping his foot impatiently. Medic just waved a hand at him absently, gaze fixated on the translucent stripe of semen on the Heavy’s cheek.

“Ja, ja, you may go. Your assistance was appreciated, danke,” the older man answered. Scout muttered something that could have been “freaks” and stormed out of the rec room. No one seemed to pay him much mind.

Heavy did chuckle, though, low and deep, and the vibrations of his mouth set Demo moaning again, slow breaths speeding up as he clutched the taller man’s neck.

Seeing this, Sniper sighed and stepped closer to the giant. “Now now,” he chided, “don’t think it’s fair Demo gets that hot mouth all to himself. How about you share?”  He nudged the corner of Heavy’s mouth with his own erect cock, and Heavy obeyed, sliding off of the Demoman’s length and onto the Australian’s. Demo opened his mouth to protest, but Heavy quickly reached up, wrapping his fingers around the Scot’s thick cock, keeping the same rhythm his mouth had. 

Heavy grinned to himself. He enjoyed this; having men at his mercy. Until now, it had always been one at a time (off the battlefield, of course. on it, there wasn’t an opposing team member who didn’t fear him), but he found this new feeling of power over multiple partners intoxicating. They desired him, and he pleased them, and he could refuse whenever he wanted. His Medic could see to that.

There was another grunt, and Demo’s hand tightened on Heavy’s neck. “Heavy, mate,” he said hoarsely, “a bit faster.” The giant complied, speeding the movements of his hand, and subsequently his mouth, gripping slightly tighter, moving slightly more urgently. After a few moments, Demo moaned loudly, grip going slack and body doubling over as Heavy milked the man’s come over his bare shoulder and chest. 

Demo’s breathing slowed and evened out after a few moments, and he stroked the smooth crown of his teammate’s bald head. “Thanks, lad,” he grinned, though it was sleepy, “I needed that.” Heavy smiled around the cock in his mouth as he looked up at the Scotsman, and Demo shot him a thumbs-up before retreating and collapsing in a chair away from his horny teammates, not bothering to tuck himself back in.

Soldier muscled his way in next, already seeming close to the edge. “Put that free hand to use, Private!” the American crowed, and Heavy wrapped a massive paw around the man’s girthy erection. Soldier was still wearing his helmet, but looking up at him, Heavy could see his eyes were straying in their Demoman’s direction. He chuckled to himself, causing a rumble around Sniper’s cock. The Aussie moaned, putting a hand on Heavy’s shoulder to steady himself and smearing some of Demo’s cum with his thumb. Soldier let out a barely audible growl. Heavy chuckled again and the Australian pulled out abruptly to shoot his load over the crown of the Russian’s head.

“Thanks, mate,” Sniper panted, patting the Russian on the shoulder and zipping up. With that, he retreated to sit next to Demo, who appeared to be half-asleep already.

Engineer sidled up to fill the marksman’s spot, but first he took Heavy’s chin in his mechanical hand, turning his head one way and then the other, examining the pearly semen already coating his face. His eyes were unreadable behind his goggles, but his smirk was definitely predatory. 

“Lookin’ good, boy,” he grinned, stroking himself slowly with his other hand, “now what’s say you get that mouth back to work. Wouldn’t want it to get cold, now.” Heavy licked his lips, looking at Engineer’s stout cock, then took the head into his mouth, working his tongue over it in slow circles. The American moaned and the pistons in his hand hissed as he gripped the larger man’s shoulder.

Soldier suddenly cried out, coming in thick globs over Heavy’s hand and neck. He braced himself on Heavy’s other shoulder until the shudders ceased, then pushed his helmet further down over his eyes. Heavy could have sworn he caught a glimpse of the military man glancing between Demo and Engineer, but he wouldn’t tell. Soldier’s blush was embarrassment enough. ”Uh,” he gasped, straightening up again, “good job, cupcake!” he managed before retreating the way Scout had gone.

“He’s a live one,” Engineer chuckled, then glanced at their remaining teammates. “And what’re you two doin’ all by your lonesomes? Heavy’s got a mouth and two hands, don’t he? Get over here.”

Spy flicked the ash from the end of his cigarette; his other hand stroked himself with slow, measured movements. “I was going to wait until there was more room,” he scoffed, “but I can see the appeal of this. Pyro, come, do not keep us waiting.”

The Frenchman strolled up to Heavy’s left, and Pyro, who had been mostly silent the whole time, made his way to the Russian’s right. Releasing Engineer’s cock, Heavy reached out and took the other two men’s erections in his hands, stroking slowly as he adjusted to holding Engineer’s cock with only his mouth. Spy’s member was long and thin—Heavy could easily wrap his fingers all the way around it with room to spare—while Pyro’s was rather short, perhaps the smallest of the team, though he hadn’t gotten a good look at Scout’s before he’d run away. Size, of course, wasn’t everything, though. Heavy could think of many ways to pleasure a man with a small cock, and be pleasured by him in turn.

As Heavy thought of these things, the four men moaned together. Engineer kept his mechanical hand on Heavy, moving it to the top of the larger man’s head and gently urging him on, trying to make him take him deeper. Heavy choked for a moment, and Engineer’s knees buckled from the rush the gagging sound sent through him. 

“C’mon,” the Texan panted, thrusting shallowly into the giant’s mouth, “take it. You can take it, can’t you?” There was another brief gag, and then Heavy was able to take the shorter man fully. “That’s it. Oh, yeah, you like this, don’t you? Fuck yeah.” 

Heavy couldn’t respond, but he could see from the corner of his eye that Medic’s lustful gaze had turned concerned at the gagging sounds. Heavy turned the hand he had around Spy’s cock to form a sort of thumbs-up gesture, and Medic seemed to relax slightly. The giant knew that choking—a sort of breathplay, if only for a few seconds—could be very arousing to some people; he’d had a lover years ago that would fuck his mouth as much as Heavy could stand and encourage the Russian to exaggerate the sounds. He could do the same for the Engineer, if it got the shorter man off. The Texan seemed to know what he was doing, at least, not cutting off his oxygen or going in at strange angles and injuring him.

Sure enough, after a few more measured thrusts and loud choking sounds, Engineer pulled out and jerked himself until he came over Heavy’s forehead. Thick streams of cum landed and dripped down his brow, mingling with Sniper’s, Demo’s and Scout’s. “Woo doggies,” Engineer sighed, wiping sweat from his face, “you’re good at that, Russki. You know that?”

“Thank you, Engineer,” Heavy grinned, careful not to reveal thatsucking dick was rather old-hat for him, even if it might be obvious. Drunk and horny, the others might not even think about it.

“Don’t mention it,” the Texan grinned back, and dropped heavily onto a crate near Sniper and Demo, causing the Scotsman to jump a little in his sleep.

“Hmm,” Spy breathed out a plume of smoke, then dropped his spent cigarette and crushed it with the toe of his shoe. “Heavy, would you mind removing your boots?”

The Russian shrugged and released the Spy, then turned to Pyro. “Is alright if I let you go for little bit?” he asked, and Pyro nodded quickly, backing away and taking care of himself for the moment. Heavy adjusted himself and took off his boots, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

“The socks, too, monsieur,” Spy gestured, and Heavy removed those too, revealing his rough feet. “Très bon,” the Frenchman smiled slyly, then sat in front of the giant. “Put your foot on my crotch,” he commanded, and Heavy did as he was told. Spy moaned. “Now… move.”

A foot fetish was not something Heavy had encountered before, but he would try his best. He applied pressure until Spy groaned, then moved the sole of his foot up and down the smaller man’s length. Once he got a rhythm going, he tried slipping the head between his big and second toes, and Spy threw his head back with a hoarse cry. “Oh, mon petit chou, you are skilled,” he sighed, the corners of his mouth turning upward.

“Have never done this before,” Heavy admitted, but smiled at the compliment. They desired him, and he pleased them.

Pyro let out a squeak from behind Heavy, and the Russian turned toward him, feeling bad for forgetting about him for the moment. “Come here, little Pyro,” he smiled, beckoning him with his hand. Pyro stepped closer, seeming nervous. “What would you like me to do for you? What would make you feel good?”

Pyro tilted his head, black lenses pointed downward as he thought. After a short while, he stepped closer to the giant. “Krss mrr,” he mumbled quietly, “rrn mrr scrrs.” The voice was hard to make out, but when Pyro gestured to the pink scar tissue around his dark unmarred flesh, Heavy got his meaning. 

Pulling Pyro closer to him by his hips, Heavy placed gentle kisses on the damaged skin and ran his hands comfortingly up and down the firestarter’s back. Pyro whimpered through his mask, arching over Heavy’s head and gripping the back of it with both hands. Heavy tried his best to be as sensual as possible; the Pyro seemed to desire romance, and Heavy would not deny him that. His lips were soft and he would on occasion lave his tongue up the border of scar and skin. Pyro’s whimpers turned into pants, and eventually he removed one hand from Heavy’s head to stroke himself. Heavy smiled and turned his head to kiss gloved fingers.

The shout that came from Pyro’s mask was muffled but definite, and he came in a few quick spurts on the Russian’s cheek. After a few long moments of panting and stroking Heavy’s neck, Pyro leaned over and pressed his mask to Heavy’s ear, much like a cat would rub its head on someone it liked, and mumbled a “thank you” before zipping his suit back up and waddling out of the room.

Only one left. Heavy hadn’t stopped moving his foot, but his strokes had become more haphazard while he was focusing on Pyro. Now that the mask-wearing man was finished, Heavy could put his attention back on Spy, who seemed to sorely need it.

“More pressure, mon ami,” Spy gasped, and Heavy pressed down, holding Spy’s length between his toes again as he stroked. “Mon dieu,” the Frenchman moaned, his thighs clenching around Heavy’s ankle, “I am so close.”

“Remember, Herr Spy, ejaculate onto him, not yourself,” Medic called from behind him, and Spy scoffed.

“Do not make it sound so clinical, docteur, you will suck all the passion from it and I will not come at all.”

“Just remember the purpose of this, that is all,” Medic frowned and Heavy laughed.

“Come, little Spy,” the giant smiled at him and increased the pressure and speed, “you were close. Come for me.”

“Oui, oh, let me up, I will come on your chest.”

Heavy removed his foot, and Spy stood, finishing himself off quickly. His cum landed in Heavy’s chest hair, stark white against the coarse black hairs. When his shudders ceased, Spy zipped himself up and lit another cigarette.

“What happens now, Docteur?” the Frenchman blew smoke in the German’s direction.

“Now, you leave,” Medic said calmly, standing and unintentionally showing off the tent at the front of his pants. Spy snorted.

“Yes, we will leave you alone to… finish your ‘experiment’, docteur,” the Spy smirked, then gestured to Sniper and Engineer. “Come, get the drunk out too. We should rest.” The other men nodded and each swung one of Demo’s arms over their shoulders. Demo snuffled and opened his eye.

“I’m awake! I’m… ah, screw it,” Demo slurred, and went limp in his teammates’ arms again.

Once the other men had cleared out, Medic finally approached Heavy, who was still seated on the floor. The doctor circled him, surveying him critically. Globs, drops, and stripes of semen glistened on Heavy’s body in the harsh fluorescent lighting, and Medic ventured to reach out and run a gloved finger along Heavy’s cheek and scoop up a generous amount. Bringing it close to his face, he rubbed it between thumb and forefinger, examining its elasticity. After a few moments, he lowered his hand to Heavy’s mouth, and the younger man immediately took Medic’s index finger between his lips, sucking it clean. Medic sighed reverently.

“You look gorgeous like this, mein Liebe,” he whispered. Heavy released his finger and grinned.

“I feel gorgeous,” he replied. Medic laughed lightly.

“They all came for you,” the doctor breathed, kneeling in front of his lover. He ran his fingers along Heavy’s cheek, smearing the cum across it and down his chin. “They came for you because you are perfect. They want you.”

“But only you can have me, Doctor,” Heavy said seriously, leaning close to the older man.

There was a moment of silence—an unbroken connection between them as they gazed into each other’s eyes. This was what they had both really wanted: an affirmation of their feelings for each other. Heavy could be had by many men, and Medic could watch them paw at him and desire him, but Heavy would only allow Medic into his heart. The silence ended when Medic dove in to capture Heavy’s lips in a kiss.

Hands roamed everywhere, smearing semen over them both, but they hardly cared. Both of them tugged at Medic’s clothes until his gloves, coat and shirt came off and they could rub their bare chests together. Medic moaned into Heavy’s mouth when a huge hand pinched his nipple. Heavy took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the older man’s mouth, and Medic gasped at the taste of their teammates’ pre-come still in his lover’s mouth. He reached down to squeeze Heavy’s burgeoning erection through his pants.

“Doctor,” Heavy ground out when they broke apart, “need you inside me. Please.” Medic’s eyes were nearly glazed with his lust, but he managed to grab his coat again and pull out the tube of lubricant he’d brought for this very occasion. 

Medic pushed the Russian onto his back, removing the younger man’s pants and underwear quickly, grateful that Spy had made him remove his shoes earlier. Out of sheer desperation, Medic didn’t bother to remove his own pants, just unzipped them and pushed them down around his hips. He picked up the lubricant and squeezed some onto his fingers, then inserted them in Heavy’s ass. He prepared him as gently as he could, but by God, he wanted a rough fuck, and from the way his lover grunted and bucked under him, he could tell Heavy wanted one too.

Slicking himself, he pulled out his fingers and shoved his cock into Heavy’s ass instead. The Russian cried out, groaning and panting as the doctor pounded into him over and over again. His cock bounced between then, slapping the older man’s stomach and adding to the sounds of slick movement and skin hitting skin. 

After so much built-up tension, it was no surprise that Heavy came quickly, splattering over his and Medic’s stomachs. The sudden tightness as Heavy’s body contracted and pulsed around him brought Medic to completion as well, and he came hard inside his lover. Breathing heavily, he supported himself with an arm on either side of Heavy’s chest, catching his breath as the intensity of his orgasm mellowed out. Once the strongest contractions slowed to gentle tremors, he collapsed onto the Russian, who wrapped strong arms around him.

“That is only for you, Doctor,” Heavy whispered, still trembling slightly from aftershocks. Medic laughed gently and kissed the sweat on his jaw.


End file.
